Nearly There
by NellenRusher
Summary: A Kogan cute little one-shot. Kendall and Logan are finally having their babies after the long wait! Mpreg Kogan and Jarlos (Bad summery I know #sorry)


**This is just a quick one-shot thing from me :) I hope you all like it! I wrote this a while ago but I'm home alone right now and taking advantage of my mum and her boyfriend not being home and telling me to study :p **

**I have had a tough few months with college and my a levels and some friends and I have not had the greatest time and I honestly am struggling atm and writing is my escape. I may not be great at it but any feedback you can give me will really help and will make me feel better! **

**Thank you and enjoy the one shot it is Logan's POV btw ;)**

* * *

I was lying in our bed reading the same book for the hundredth time. You can never be too sure right? I heard the loo flush (again, I think it's the eighth time but I'm not counting...) and waited for him to come back to bed. When he finally emerged in his boxers and an old hockey jersey of his which now seemed too small as his perfectly rounded belly. We exchanged smiles which also made him blush (he's adorable). He was freaking enormous and it was so cute, he looks like he was about to pop too. I would never say that to his face though. I love him too much and I don't like seeing him cry, we have been through so much together and too much to let a little pathetic comment break his heart with all the hormones at the moment.

"Logie put that book down. We know everything already and I want to cuddle." I put the book down and got up to help him sit back in bed. I slipped and landed on my back which hurt. More than a 10 hour dance rehearsal with Mr X. (that was something).

"I love you but please warn me next time you pee on the floor..." I winced out.

"I didn't pee..." he looked at me with wide eyes before paused for a while (like a really long time... okay a minute or two) he then grabbed his belly and cried out in pain. My head went straight into overdrive. Planning each move as it was needed to be done.

"Logie it hurts." He whimpered at me. I hated seeing him in pain. I wish I could take it away. When he's in pain he became a sweet innocent child which made it worse.

"I know Kenny, it will be over soon and we will have our baby boys." I said calmly and soothingly. "Now try to get some clean boxers and sweats on and I will get you to the car." He nodded and did as I said and by did I mean he attempted and failed.

"Logan! Is there a reason Kendall is screaming your place down?" James yelled. I forgot the cup phones we had connecting our homes together. His daughter wanted to set them up and the only rooms that connected by a small alley were both mine and Kendall's and his and Carlos'.

"Sorry... grab Carlos and Yaz time for babies." I said calmly. (I'm good at this! I could have babies more often).

"Okay, good luck! He seems better than Carlos was..." I then heard a yelp telling me Carlos had hit James and followed by a fake one. I assumed James let Yasmine hit him too but she's only 3 so can't really hit hard... yet.

"Ready... Logie I'm scared." I kept whispering sweet things to him to keep him calm as we got to the car. It was only 8 but we wanted to relax didn't mean we were going to bed then. James and Carlos had made it habit to go to bed early so they could keep up with their daughter. Who actually has more energy than Carlos which came as a shock to us as she is more James than Carlos in other ways.

* * *

I got Kendall into the car. And broke every speeding law possible (duh I'm having my babies!) When we arrived at the desk in the maternity/paternity area I couldn't speak I was out of breath from running ahead with Kendall slowly following with his cute waddle from the size of his stomach.

"Husband… twins… pain…" I stuttered out and Kendall was now clinging to my waist a sudden wave of shyness over coming him (not normal for him at all considering we are famous and huge worldwide). He was taken away to a room with me following swiftly behind I didn't want to leave his side at all. He was strapped up to monitors to see how his labour was progressing and also to see how our babies were doing. I sat on the bed next to him to keep him calm. He hates hospitals like everyone did but his fear was understandable. Not just to me but for everyone we knew. He was holding on tightly to my hand and it was now white from the compressions it was receiving from each contraction and they were becoming more and more frequent.

"Earlier you said our baby boy's" I nodded as I remembered. "Well we are having a boy and a girl. I can feel it." He giggled as he always did when he went off into his own little world where he had his little girl and all the tea parties and letting her put ribbons in his hair with her. He snapped out of that dream though when he had a contraction, when it was over I kissed his temple and said:

"I'm sticking to both boys' still. That's what we were told." I stuck out my tongue and before he could respond further than sticking his out as well the doctor came in to do another check.

"Not quite there yet, but very soon it will be time. You're about 8cm now." We both nodded and she left leaving us alone again. Kendall had opened his mouth as he was finally able to retort my comment from before but was yet again stopped but this time by the entrance of Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee.

"Ready to pop Kendizzle?" James peeped up. Kendall shook his head sadly we had been here a while and we were both becoming more impatient. We wanted to meet our children already.

"Where's Yaz?" I asked.

"Sleepover with Aunt Katie, she seemed excited. I don't know what your sister does to her Knight our own daughter seems to love her more than us." Carlos joked, Kendall screamed with a contraction which made both James and Carlos jump out of their skins. "It was just a joke…" Carlos backed up a bit while Kendall was giggling at how scared they were once the whole contraction had passed and he felt fine again.

"You two of all people should know what is going on." Kendall said looking down at the bump while rubbing his hand over it.

"It was 3 years ago!" Carlos pouted.

"You will be going through it again in a few months." I pointed out. James put a protective hand on Carlos' smallish belly. (He's about 5 months along).

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Carlos asked James.

"No Los…" James said but nodded to Kendall and I which earned giggles from both of us.

* * *

Another hour had passed with nothing happening officially. James and Carlos went to satisfy Carlos' graving for corndogs in chocolate which meant they left for the supermarket as the hospital canteen was limited on those particular foods. The doctor came back while Kendall was in the middle of one of his more pleasant contractions.

"You're doing great Kenny, not much longer then we will have our babies. I promise." I said and turned to the doctor who was examining Kendall.

"You're keeping that promise as Kendall you're 10cm time to get your babies to you. We will just get the nurses ready and if I'm right you have about 1 minute till your next contraction and you will have to push as hard as you can." He nodded and got comfy (well as comfy as you can get in those stupid hospital beds and when you're in labour). Kendall and I shared a look where we just stared with nothing but love. Reality was happening and we now are about to become parents.

* * *

It has been a while now and everyone is exhausted. Kendall was getting angry and stressed. He was doing this without any drugs and is being so amazing but he is so tired he can't stand being told what to do and is frustrated that we are still childless.

"Kendall, on the next contraction you have to push the hardest you can so we can get the head out." He nodded and I took a tighter hold on his hand while he pushed.

"We. Are. Never. Having. Sex. Again." He panted out to me, he didn't mean it but he was in pain and stressed. Everything will be worth it in the end.

"Okay one more push Kendall and the first baby should be here." The doctor said ignoring our tiny fight. She must be used to hearing things like that between couples. Kendall pushed again and I saw a flush of relief hit his body when we heard the small cry of our first born.

"It's a boy. When baby 2 is here you can have a proper cuddle with them." She said to confirm for us what we wanted to know. We had a little moment before we had to go through the pushing again.

"Logie, I didn't mean what I said." Kendall whispered, I lent down and kissed his temple then moved my way round his face to kiss his lips.

"I know you didn't. I love you, let's have our next son." I smiled.

"It's a girl Logie." I didn't want to fight back so I returned to my position as support by Kendall's side.

* * *

After what felt like forever I had kinda phased out. I wasn't hearing what was going on around me. I could hear Kendall's cries of pain and I would sooth him but nothing broke that funk I was in till we heard a tiny cry. Another perfect cry. I was officially a parent to twins.

"It's a girl." Kendall gave me the 'I told you so' look. I didn't really care. We both got what we wanted. We have the perfect family.

"You did great Kenny." I smiled at him as he was being wheeled to a new room to recover.

"I want to shower." He whined, he then pouted cause I was laughing.

"Okay I will help you up. It will hurt." I said.

"No shit Sherlock. I only just gave birth to two watermelons!" He snapped at me but grabbed onto my hand tightly as he tried to walk. "Come with me?" Kendall gave the puppy eyes all Knight's are known for. I can only bet he will teach it to our children so they can become a mini army against me.

"Yes. Just need to pick up our clothes from James and Carlos." I said as I kissed him. I walked off in search of them.

* * *

"UNCLE LOGAN!" Screamed Yasmine as she leapt into my arms. "You look sleepy." She said with a giggle. She was so like James it was unreal.

"Here's your clothes. How are the Knight boys?" Carlos asked as he picked Yaz off me when she was suddenly plucked away by James. That fight was never fun to watch. I bet mine and Kendall's wasn't either.

"We actually have one of each." I beamed remembering Kendall's face when we found out she was a girl.

"Just as Kendall wanted. Congrats can't wait to see them!" James smiled as he looked at Carlos' tummy he was excited to be a daddy again I could tell.

* * *

I rushed back to Kendall and got in the shower with him.

"I'm going to miss them inside of me." Kendall said as he turned to face me in the shower. "I love you Logie!" he smiled and kissed me with his slightly smaller bump pressing on my wet skin.

"I love you too. Thank you for everything, we have been through a lot together but now we have the perfect family with the perfect friends." Kendall had started to cry from my words so I started to plant small soft kisses everywhere possible in order to try to calm him down.

"I want my babies." He didn't need to say it again. I jumped out and shut off the water and helped Kendall as he couldn't walk well. Where he couldn't I helped and he got ready. He was wearing another jersey and a pair of sweats. Just as he got into the bed the nurse came in with two bundles in her arms. I stared in awe at how tiny they are.

"You want to feed them as well?" Both of us eagerly nodded our heads and she handed each of us one of the small bundles and left to fetch the bottles.

"She looks just like you Kenny!" I peeked at my baby girl in Kendall's arms and saw big green eyes just like Kendall's on my little girl. I could tell from the way that Kendall was looking at her that she was his princess and will be treated like our prince in my arms, like they own the whole world. I looked down at my creation in my arms as he opened his eyes to reveal to me a deep set of chocolate brown eyes. My thoughts were interrupted by the nurse returning with the bottles for both of them.

"We need to name them Logie." Kendall said with a smiled plastered on his face. It was so cute and priceless.

"Yeah we do. Do you have any ideas?" I asked him as I watched my son enjoy his meal.

"Their names should start with the same letter." He stated while concentrating on the baby, our baby in his arms. We didn't get far with naming because we got some visitors.

"UNCLE KENDALL! Missed you!" Yaz screeched as she ran to the bed and tried to climb up. She made it up (with assistance from James) and sat right next to Kendall not giving him much space. "You popped!" she said as she looked Kendall over.

"I did pop." He said as he started to burp our daughter after her first meal.

"Got any names yet?" Carlos asked as he snuck a peek at the bundles before perching on the end of the bed by Kendall's feet.

"We agreed their names will start with the same letter then you came in." I said poking Yasmine in the nose receiving a giggle from her.

"Good idea, why don't we leave you alone to think and come back later?" James suggested.

"Why the rush to leave? Don't you want to be here?" Kendall whispered holding back tears which are trying to break their barriers.

"No, no, no Kendall. I have a scan. It has always been booked for today." Carlos said panicking a little for upsetting Kendall while lifting Yasmine off the bed with James rounding to his side very quickly.

"Oh sorry, we forgot you know… kinda had babies not long ago. We can watch Yaz still. I may be in a bed with two new-borns but she is a good girl and might be good with baby name ideas." James looked to Carlos after listening to Kendall who nodded and they left down the corridor for their appointment. We helped Yasmine back on the bed and she watched the twins with curious eyes.

"When will Papi pop?" She blurted out. Which was sudden to us after she being quite for a while. (Even for her it was a long time).

"Soon sweetie, you want to be a big sister don't you?" I asked her and she nodded looking again at the unnamed twins.

"They are boring… when can they play?" She asked with big hazel eyes. It's like James is staring me down…

"When they get older, right now they are too small." Kendall said to her.

"Well they are older now." She pouted at us and started to play with the corner of Kendall's jersey.

"Yaz, would you like to be a big girl and hold one?" Kendall asked her and her face lit up brighter than a light bulb.

"Really? Please, please, please." She opened up her arms and Kendal placed our little girl in her arms while supporting her where Yasmine couldn't. She was like Carlos and small framed. "What's her name?" She asked not tearing her eyes off the slumbering baby in her arms.

"We need to think of names for them still." I said and Kendall leant over and whispered an idea into my ear which I nodded to agree with. "Yaz which is your favourite song that we sing to you?" She poked her tongue out as she was thinking deeply about the question which made Kendall giggle.

"No Idea!" She said after some time looking proud with what she just achieved.

"Thank you, all we need to do now is think of names starting with the letter 'N' now." Kendall said. I smiled at him and he was looking at me weirdly when the cogs in my head were turning. I glanced at the baby bundles quickly then back at Kendall. "What?" He asked I might have been scaring him a little with all the staring.

"I know the name for our baby girl." I smirked at him as this was so cute and I just knew he would love it too.

"Good cause I found one for our son too." Kendall smiled and played with the ends of Yasmine's hair.

"Noah Erika Knight." I looked to her and knew that was her name.

"It's perfect. What do you think Yaz?" she studied her closely before nodding her head like a bobble head toy.

"So what is your idea for our prince? We have named our princess." I said as he grasped onto my pinky finger with a full fist.

"Nathan Liam Knight, but I was going to say Mitchell before you said Knight." Kendall was now going on about last names and nearly passing out from it.

"Kendall! Kenny, it's perfect and I want them to have Knight as their last names and maybe I will change mine too. Logan Knight, I like it much better." I said proudly as I had successfully calmed him down.

"So we have our princess Noah Erika and our prince Nathan Liam?" Kendall asked as he picked up Noah from Yasmine who was using Kendall as a pillow and her eyes were getting heavy.

"Yes, defiantly! Can we switch?" I fluttered my eye lashes and he nodded with a small chuckle as we carefully switched the babies so they were not disturbed as well as Yasmine who was now sleeping.

* * *

After a little while Kendall got tired so he put Nathan in the basinet in the corner of the room and slept with Yasmine close to his chest. He had a protective arm around her and they were sleeping peacefully. I walked around the room with Noah talking to her and in pure awe of my amazing miracle with Kendall.

"We bear gifts and news… Aww Carlos, see what beautiful Yaz is up to, sleeping so cutely snuggled up with Kendall." James cooed mid-sentence while snapping a picture. All I could do was chuckle.

"So did you get any names picked out?" Carlos asked staring down at Nathan. I walked over to James and handed him Noah for his first official meeting of her when Carlos picked up Nathan.

"We did, we got help too…" I got interrupted by Gustavo and Kelly walking in.

"Grumpy!" Yasmine shrieked (when did she wake up?).

"Hi… teach your kids that and you're fired." He grumbled while patting her head like a dog. He secretly liked that she was attached to him.

"So what are these cuties called?" Kelly asked.

"James is holding Noah Erika while Carlos has Nathan Liam." The room was then filled with little 'hellos' and 'awws' from everyone.

* * *

Kendall was adjusting the little hats on our babies heads and checking for the fourth time that they were safe in their car seats.

"You are all signed out; all that is left to do is leave and become parents for the next 18 years and life." I said wrapping my arms around my husband's waist.

"Great I miss my bed. My bed with you in it." He winked.

"How about we mix it up?" I said heading out of the room Noah in hand followed by Kendall and Nathan.

"Meaning?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Switch roles, just for one night." I said, slowly walking out to the car.

"Interesting… I'm in, not for a while though… AND… It might have to be more than one night." He wiggled his eyebrows and we drove home ready for the future.

* * *

**What do you all think? :) **

**Also when I go on summer break along with the other stories would you like to see a full story for this? I have an idea for it too. Let me know like how James and Carlos got Yasmine and what Kendall and Logan had been through before. (Hoping it will be a cool story). **

**Also I wanted to mix it up a little when I read Kogan's they all seem to be Logan submissive so I just wanted to mix it up a little and change Kendall a little. **

**Can you tell me what you think of this please? And my other stories here if you haven't read them yet? It would mean so much! Thank you, ~NellenRusher**


End file.
